


Hold me down (fall apart)

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I kinda wanna delete everything I have on my ao3 so what do I do??? Write something to put on my ao3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me down (fall apart)

Sometimes Tyler wants to tear everything down. 

He wants to scream and kick at walls and put his fist through them and throw things, he wants to call the label and ask them to take down every single shred of their music so that no one can ever listen to it again, he wants to burn all his notebooks and instruments and lock himself in his room and never come out. 

He mostly succeeds in the first bit, throwing and kicking things, but Josh usually calms him down before the dreaded spiral of hating everything he's ever done sets in enough that he does something irreversible. 

And when Josh isn't there, Pete Wentz usually ends up talking to a hysterical Tyler Joseph that's trying to convince him to take it all down, every bit, every note and word. 

Sometimes Tyler hides under his blankets and almost suffocates before remembering that Josh would hate him if he died, and if he doesn't want anything it's Josh hating him. 

So his hands twitch when he's in public and a question drags him farther down than rock bottom, tears well up in his eyes when he messes up during a show, his body shakes when he doesn't want to go outside. 

He lies and lies and lies and says he's better. 

He hides his breakdowns. 

He's fine. 

F i n e.


End file.
